


I Promise

by auddity



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 10:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auddity/pseuds/auddity
Summary: The gang rescues Wolfgang from BPO, but they all know the real fight is just beginning.“I can’t lose you, not now. We’re only just beginning.” His grip tightened and he held her impossibly close. “Promise me we’ll both make it out of this. Promise me we’ll have a future.”Now Wolfgang was thankful for the blockers, or else she would’ve sensed his lie. “I promise.”





	I Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Crushed by the Sense8 cancellation. I just couldn't let the cliffhanger stand.

Wolfgang shivered as a cool breeze blew through his hair. The breeze materialized into a hand, fingers tracing soothing patterns against his scalp. He let out a small moan and shifted as much as the restraints would allow.

“Shhh,” a voice crooned, “I’m here, you’re safe now.”

He blinked his eyes open and a figure slowly came into view. “Kala?” he gasped. Something about her voice sounded strange - had they done something to him? “You shouldn’t be here. It’s not safe - Whispers - he saw you in my head. He saw where you were.”

“Wolfgang,” she shook her head, but her fingers continued their rhythmic journey, “I can’t understand you. You have to speak English.”

“What?” he asked, confused, still speaking German.

“We’re on blockers,” Kala explained in what he now perceived as English, “You have to speak English so we can understand you, it’s the only language we all have in common.”

It took him a moment to reorient his thoughts into English. “We?”

Kala nodded, smiling, and leaned back so he could see to the foot of the bed. Gathered around him were Will, Capheus, Sun, and Lito, decked in white BPO hazmat suits.

“You came,” he croaked. “You all- where are the others?”

“Riley, Nomi, and Amanita stayed behind to help us get out,” Will explained as he released Wolfgang’s restraints.

Lito came to his side and clasped his hand, pulling him up, “Let’s get you out of here.”

Kala braced his back, “Can you walk?”

Wolfgang struggled to get his feet over the side of the bed, but realized quickly that standing would be impossible, let alone walking.

Kala sensed his hesitation and eased him gently back on the bed, “We can wheel you out.”

They donned their masks, Will released the wheels on the bed and he, Capheus, and Lito pushed it swiftly towards the door. Sun led the way, surveying the hallway for obstacles. Wolfgang could hear Nomi’s voice chattering faintly in his cluster-mates’ ears, but he was still struggling to make the mental switch to English. From the few words he managed to catch, and the lack of guards, Wolfgang guessed she had cleared their path preemptively.

“Kala,” he murmured groggily; she was the only one beyond his line of sight.

“I’m here,” her voice came from behind his head, and she reached down to squeeze his right shoulder. They were flying through a maze of corridors, but she never broke contact. A freight elevator appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, and they hurtled into it. Sun held the doors as they wheeled Wolfgang in and before they’d even shut, Kala raced around to face him.

Capheus, Will, and Lito positioned themselves so Kala and Wolfgang were obscured from the security camera. “What’re they-” Wolfgang started.

“Don’t worry about them,” Kala said before he’d even finished his question. She ripped off her mask and rifled through a small pouch she’d produced from inside her suit. “We need to get you on blockers before we leave this building,” she explained, while checking his vitals, “We have Whispers knocked out, but we can’t take any chances. Once he wakes up he’ll be able to use you to figure out where we’re keeping him.”

“K-keeping?” Wolfgang stuttered.

Kala paused briefly after taking his pulse, “I know it’s a lot to take in right now, but you have to trust us. This is all part of the plan.” She handed him a black pill. “Swallow,” she prompted.

Wolfgang did as he was told and not a moment too soon; the elevator chimed as they reached the loading dock. “Here we go,” Will warned.

For the first time since Wolfgang had regained consciousness, they were met with resistance. In one fluid motion Sun, Will, and Lito charged ahead to meet the BPO guards, while Capheus and Kala wheeled Wolfgang towards the fleet of vans waiting in the parking lot.

Wolfgang could hear the fight breaking out behind him, but Capheus and Kala didn’t hesitate. “They almost make it too easy,” Capheus grinned and he took his pick of vehicle. Once he started the engine, he returned to help Kala collapse the wheels and load Wolfgang’s bed into the van. Kala secured the straps to hold Wolfgang in place and turned to look out the open back doors as Capheus reversed towards the fight.

Will was supporting a bleeding Lito, although from the number of guards on the ground, they’d both held their own. The pair hobbled toward the van, but Sun continued to engage the last few men. Will hoisted Lito into Kala’s waiting arms and doubled back to help Sun, but she stood alone among the heap of bodies.

“You couldn’t have saved me _one_?” Will joked. Sun smiled and wiped blood from the corner of her mouth. They raced to the van together, clambered in the back, and shut the doors. Capheus tore out of the parking lot and onto the darkened London streets.

* * *

Wolfgang cried out as Will and Lito lowered him into bed.

“Are you alright?” Kala asked, concerned.

“I’m fine,” Wolfgang gasped and shifted in the bed, “Just sore. I’ve had worse than this.”

“I doubt that,” Lito shuddered as he remembered the fiery pain of electricity.

“We all felt what you went through,” Will said, “We all know what you sacrificed for us.”

“I felt you all there with me,” Wolfgang whispered, and Kala moved closer to join him on the bed. “I knew you’d come,” he shook his head, “I didn’t _want_ you to come, but I knew you would.”

“Of course we came!” Lito exclaimed.

“I’m just sorry we couldn’t get there sooner,” Will apologized.

“You’re a part of us,” Kala reasoned. “Losing you would be like losing a limb.”

“You can survive without a limb,” Wolfgang said softly.

The room fell silent and Kala glanced at the two men, asking a wordless question.

“We’ll give you two some space,” Lito said as he and Will slipped out the door.

Kala whirled around angrily, “You have to stop this.”

“Stop what?”

“Throwing yourself into danger without waiting for backup. Acting like you’re alone when you’re not, none of us are. When will you admit that you are part of something bigger than just yourself?” Tears shone in her eyes and she cradled his face in her hands, “You came into my life so suddenly, but now I can’t imagine life without you in it.”

Wolfgang shuddered under her touch, “I just wanted to keep you safe. If Whispers had found you because of me, I could never-”

“Putting yourself in danger is the same as putting me in danger. Do you understand that?”

Wolfgang paused, tears clouding his own vision now. “Yes,” he admitted, “you’re right - I’m sorry.”

“You don’t need to apologize, you just - I know you’ve had to look out for yourself for most of your life, but you’re not alone anymore. I hope you know that.

“I do,” he whispered and kissed her palm, “I do.”

Kala lowered her head to rest on his shoulder and curled up to lie next to him. He sighed contentedly, relishing the cocoon of her presence. “It’s strange,” he mumbled, “finally being here with you, but not really being able to feel you. We’re speaking the same language, but it’s much harder to communicate.”

“You get used to it,” she said, “but it’s never quite the same.” Kala sighed and ran her hand across his chest, absentmindedly tracing the contours. Wolfgang groaned softly and she froze, “Is this okay? Am I hurting you?”

“Don’t stop.”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

Wolfgang smiled and placed his hand over hers. “It hurts a little, but I don’t want you to stop.”

She looked up at him, but she didn’t return his smile. Her expression held a deep sadness that he wished he could access, but the blockers barred him from understanding intuitively. Kala propped herself up so she could see him clearly. She hovered over him and gently brushed the hair from his forehead. “When they took you,” she said shakily, “I was out of my mind. I rushed to tell the others what had happened and we made a plan. We moved as quickly as we could, but it wasn’t enough. We felt what they were doing to you.” Her breath caught in her throat and Wolfgang watched her compose herself. “But it was even worse once we we took the blockers. I couldn’t feel you anymore and I-” a sob broke her voice “-I was convinced we’d arrive to find a dead body.”

“Kala,” Wolfgang pulled her into his chest, ignoring his body’s complaints, “I’m here. You saved me.” She sobbed in earnest and Wolfgang kissed her hair. He shifted so he could kiss her forehead, her brow, her eyes. She leaned up to capture his lips with her own. He met her eagerly and she moaned softly when his tongue parted her lips and he licked into her mouth.

“Wolfgang,” she breathed when they parted, “I can’t lose you, not now. We’re only just beginning.” His grip tightened and he held her impossibly close. “Promise me we’ll both make it out of this. Promise me we’ll have a future.”

Now Wolfgang was thankful for the blockers, or else she would’ve sensed his lie. “I promise.”


End file.
